Love at a High Speed
by statiic
Summary: [AU]    And in the midst of this selfinflicted pain. I can see my beautiful rescue.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Alright, this is an AU story, Bella is already a vampire who has a brother. She meets Edward. Also, Sorry this isn't that original, it's been on my mind for a while so I wanted to do it. Also, There's a lot of music reference in here. Pictures of Gavin and Edward are on my profile. I have an obsession with clothes and I put pictures of clothes on my profile too. Also, title name if from the band The Record life and the summary is from This providence. I love Author notes (if they don't take up the whole capter)**

**Disclaimer - I think we call no I don't own anything**

"Love is what I got? It's within my reach? And the Sublime style's still straight from Long Beach? It all comes back to you, you'll finally get what you deserve" I was singing as I'm driving away from possibly one of the greatest cities, Boston, but I guess its okay, just another chapter in my life. My brother, Gavin, is just behind my in his own car. Unfortunately we are driving across the country in different vehicles. I have a black Mercedes SL550 Roadster convertible; Gavin on the other hand had a Dark red Escalade. We are driving all the way to Forks, Washington 'One of the rainiest towns'. It'll be good for us though.

I'm Bella and my brother Gavin are vampires, cliché I know, but because we are we don't age so we need to move often. It's just the two of us. I'm about 5'3" very small and petite but I have curves in all the right places. I have long choppy dark brown hair with bangs, but my power is that I can change appearance, which is always good. I can actually make us not sparkle in the sun, but we change it up every so often. Gavin is 6'0" much taller than me. He is very skinny but has enough muscles; he has straight light brown messy hair that comes to about his ears. His power is to predicate the stocks, quite useful is you ask me. We always will have enough money. Gavin and me are alike, he is my best friend and my brother. I'm glad we got both changed.

My phone started ringing. "Hello"

"Hi, take the next exit I need some gas" Gavin said with a hint of boredom in his voice

"'Kay, later" I said hanging up.

We took the next exit, both got gas and paid for it.

"Hey, How many more miles until Forks?" Gavin asked impatiently trying to waste time not driving.

"Only 50 miles, we should be there in no time", I said getting into my car.

Finally after a while we reached the town of Forks. Our house was just outside of the town. We finally reached the house. We both parked our cars and got out. I walked up to Gave, who put his arm around me. "Welcome home, again, sis." He said as we walked up to the house. I was in awe, this house was by far one of the most amazing houses we ever lived in. It was big, but not too big. We unpacked the stuff that we brought, which was not very much. We would go shopping for everything we needed tomorrow. We each picked at our room. The house was empty besides the little amount of stuff we brought. We usually leave everything at the last house we stay in and just bring some personal iteams. We came down to the living to find something to do. We'd probably end up hunting or something. Unlike most of our kind we hunted animals instead of humans. Its not often that our kind chooses this, but we did so we could still have a life and be able to do stuff around the humans.

The next day we went into Seattle and got everything we needed, it was all suppose to be delivered to us. We got back to our house and went hunting because we ended up not doing it the night before.

As we were running through the forest getting ready to go are sperate ways to hunt, Gavin stopped me, "Do you smell that?"

"Um...?" I said trying to find out what he smelt.

"I think there are other vampires around." He said with a worried look on his face.

"Well, lets go find them before anything happened, I don't want to get into trouble with any vampires, even though it probably won't be a concern since what we hunt." I said trying to reason with myself, I tend to panic in situations.

"Well lets go back too the house and get changed so we look half way decent then we can follow their sent." Gavin said.

"Alright."

We started running back to the house. We both changed. I was wearing a yellow tanktop, with a black and green strips open sweater. I wore black skinny jeans and I mean tight as my skin, skinny jeans. Then I wore yellow and cuffed suede ankle boots. Gavin on the other hand wore light skinny jeans, that were tight around the calf and thighs but hung lose on his butt. He wore a white and brown stripped shirt that you could hardly see because of a dark brown sweater over it. His shoes were brown, tan and white plaid vans. Of course, this was nothing too fancy for our standards. I used to hate spending money when I was human, but now since we have all the money we ever could need I've kind of gotten over that. When we were done we followed their sent and found were their house was. We didn't think they would have a house, most of our kind don't. We were nervous about what was going too happen. We thought it wasn't going to be that bad and it might be a bit different since they lived in a house. We got the drive way as Gavin looked over at me. "Stay close to me, I don't think anything will happen, but just it case."

"Sure, Sure." Stupid overprotected brother. We started walking up to the house. The house was HUGE, very beautiful though. "Come on." I looked over at Gavin, "Let's see how this goes, I have a feeling this might be a good thing." I finished just as we walked up to the Front Porch. Knock, Kock, I knocked on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The door flew open and in front of me stood a short looking pixie girl, who hugged me then Gavin. "Its so good, you are finally here!" She said with such enthusiasm

"Um, Hi?" I said confusingly.

"Come in" We stepped in, "I'm Alice! You're Bella and Gavin correct?"

We nodded, by this time 6 other people entered the room. All were of course gorgeous, pale, and had topaz eyes. Thank god they had topaz eyes. It made me feel a bit better.

A tall blonde looked over at Alice "Are these the two you were talking about?" He asked looking interestingly over at us. Alice nodded.

"Come in too the living room so we can all introduce ourselves" A stunning older looking man said too us. Once again we just nodded. It was so strange; it was like these people knew about us, knew we were safe and not here for any harm. Not that it would matter, the could take us any second!

"Sit down dears, I'm sure there is much to talk about." an older lady that was beautiful with cameral curly hair. Me and Gavin just nodded and sat down on one of the love seats they had.

"Let's start first, I'm Carlisle" The older blonde man, he then pointed to the older lady with the cameral colored hair, "this is my wife Esme." He pointed to Alice, which was short, shorter than me, who reminded me of a pixie, with black short hair. Her mate Jasper was the tall blonde man, who was very tall. Rosalie who was insanely beautiful with blonde locks running down to the middle of her back. Her husband Emmett had huge muscle he had dark brown curly hair. Edward who didn't have anyone was by far the most attractive one there. He had an amazing face, tall, but not too tall, same with his muscles. He had the most incredible hair, it was such a rare bronze colored. All in all, he was gorgeous. After Carlisle got done introducing and everyone had said his or her "Hellos" Gavin and me introduced us.

"I'm Bella." I said with a smile on my face, I liked these people.

"And I'm Gavin." He waved then added on, "We are siblings, twins actually."

"Well, that's wonderful. What are you're powers." Esme asked very motherly.

"Well, I can change appearances." I said simply and looked over at Alice who's eye lit up. Probably meaning that she would want my help with her appearance.

"I can predicted stocks." Gavin said like it was no big deal. I added on "It really does come in handy, we are never out of money and can live comfortable, plus with us being in such high standards no one says anything about how strange we are."

"Really, we'll have to go shopping sometime Bella, if you like shopping that is." Rosalie said nicely.

"Oh, I love shopping, do they have any good malls close!"

"Well, they have one …" She got cut of my Carlisle.

"Let's save that for later."

"Mr. Cullen. So, what are everyone's powers" Gavin said saving me a comment.

"Please, call me Carlisle, and well I like to think of my power is being a doctor…"

"You're a doctor!?" I cut him off

"Yes, I've had plenty of practice." He said proudly, then went on again "Esme has love has compassion, Emmett has brought over his able to be overly strong, and Rosalie has brought her beauty, Alice has visions of the future, Jasper can control and feel others emotions, and Edward can read mines."

Once he said Edward can read mines I started freaky out, he knew what I exactly thought, plus I had some, well thoughts about him. He noticed my worried face, "Bella, for some reason though, I cannot read your mine, I get a blank wall." His velvet voice said.

Carlisle added, "That's very interesting, we'll have to look into that."

"So, do you go to the Forks High school?" Gavin asked after the moment of silences.

"Yes! Me and Edward are sophomores and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper our juniors!" Alice said.

"Oh, well that's cool, we start tomorrow." I said

"How did you know who we were?" I asked looking over at Alice

"Visions, I've had quit a few visions of you two, good ones too!" Alice told us like it was no big deal.

We spent the rest of the night talking. We each heard the Cullen's stories, very interesting. They heard ours. We learnt some much about all of them, and fell in love with that family. We stayed until we had to get ready for school; we finally left and told the 'Cullen Kids' we would see them at school. We got home and Gavin and me talked for a bit. We both took a shower and got ready. I ended up wearing light colored skinny jeans; I don't think that I even have a pair of jeans that aren't skinny jeans. I then wore a blue and black buffalo check long sleeve shirt. Over that, for a jacket it wore a black, white, and grey buffalo check moto jacket. For shoes I had on black Slouchy suede flat marry boots. I looked really cute. Gavin wore dark blue skinny jeans, of course. Both of us never wear anything but skinny jeans. He wore a blueish grayish and red plaid button up long sleeve shirt. For shoes he just wore red converse. He looked good for my brother of course. We ended up taking Gavin's Escalade, even though it was bigger, it was a bit cheaper, and we didn't want to stick out too much. We got into the car and pulled into the high school. This should be a very interesting day. I hoped I had classed with any of the Cullen's, especially Edward. He was rather cute! There weren't very many people at the school yet, it was still fairly early. Gavin and me went to a building that we assumed was the office. They didn't have a sign front. This was a very old school. As we were walking to the office Gavin and me were silent, its usually the case with us. We talked a lot but we have this understand of comfortable silence. We got to the office and Gavin got the door for me, he was such a gentlemen, even to his twin sister. There was an assistant sitting at the desk reading one of those love novels. She was a little chubby with orange brown hair. Her name plate said 'Mrs. Cope'. We stood in front of the counter until she looked up, which wasn't long.

"Hello, are you Gavin and Isabella Swan?" She said a bit distracted by are inhumanly looks, which is the response we got from most humans.

"Yes we are" I said a little to politly

"That's what I thought, we don't get too many new students, let me find the schedules" She mumbled looking through a pile of papers on the desk. She found them then handed us our schedules, some other papers and forms, and a student handbook.

"Here are your schedules, get these papers signed by your teachers and bring them back by the end of the day. Also read the student handbook.

"Thank you." Gavin told her.

"Have a good day and I'll see you at 3:15" She said waving at us.

We left the office and compared classes, we only had one class and lunch together. At least I had lunch. We got the parking lot and notice that the Cullen's were there and heading into the gym because there was still time left before classes. We walked up to them.

"Hey!" I said excitingly.

"Hi! Lemme see your schedule!" Alice asked both Gavin and me. We call compared are classes. I had Lunch with everyone, one class with Edward, two classes with Alice, and one with Rosalie because I was in a junior class. At least I had classes with everyone. No classes with Jasper or Emmett.

"That makes me so much more happier!" I said smiling.

Me, Alice, and Rosalie talked about going to the mall soon and Edward, Gavin, Emmett, and Jasper talked. Finally the bell rand and we went to our class. I went with Alice because I had first hour with her. Officially my first year of Forks High school has started and for some reason I think this year will be different.


End file.
